LSD: Love Sensuality Devotion A warcraft story
by Dimi14
Summary: Dmitrius is a blood elf mage who tends to have love not stay for long. A hopeless romantic poet seems to be all that is left of him in aspiration to attract someone new. Beware yaoi. It's also a bit of comedy :D


waves Okay this is my very first story on fanfiction :3 I've written stories in the past but but like never really- made them like this.  
The begining starts with no explaination so I trust you will all understand by the end of the Chapter

Current Main character is Dmitrius- Dmitry- Demi cackle He has two nicknames.

He's also an elf :3 a blood elf. SO it's kind of featured in World of warcraft.

And Beware: This story features some soft homoerotic action (don't think it's like hardcore :/) that will be in the first chapter ; You can totaly skip it if you must

--------------------------------------------- I Need You ---------------------------------------------

The moonlight had reflected upon the clean marble floor as Dmitry ran - chasing something. His jade eyes tended to let out a bright glow - brighter than usual. His silky heavenly pearl robe had gracefully flown on the marble flooring following him. "I need you" called a seductive males voice, with that Dmitry ran quicker. The setting of a large hallway with transparent curtains, seemingly breathing the wind. As did Dmitry's glorious robe. Running for what had felt as forever he atlast made it to the door at the end of the hall. He cautiously reached his hand down to meet with the doorknob. He inhaled for a few seconds and exhaled. He closed his eyes and pushed the door open. He peeks to see a heavenly bed with transparent red sheets that were laid out ontop of this bed of royalty. Dim lighting of a fireplace kept the room in an aura of seduction. He perks a brow at the sight of a naked elf laying on the bed in a sexy pose.

The naked elf raises his hand, his finger motioned Dmitry to come closer. Demi swallowed before taking a few steps forward. He was clearly searching for love- but doubtfully he was searching for a one night lay. Thoughts tended to cross his mind,  
_**come on look at how vulnurable he looks. You want him**_ - _**But you remember what happened last time? Don't you? **_The voices in his mind tended to grow louder, overlapping one another. He shut his eyes, placing his hands on both of his temples. An expression of disturbance and convulse marks his face. wake up-_** You know you want him- Don't do it-**_ Dmitry Wa- _**you just want to run your cock all over that stud don't you?- Don't do i-**_ He opens his eyes to see himself already entering inside of the elf, thrusting up against him. Thrusting inside and pre-exiting - the same motion again and again. He lets out a moan as he peers down at the elf.

"Don't be a dick- **harder**!" the elf demands. "**Harder**! You son of a bi-" the elf lets out a loud moan as cum flies down onto the sheets. Dmitry holds in his delight - a tear trickles down his cheek. His eyes loose interest on the elf as he peers up infront of him - a large mirror. He see's himself with a putrid grin as he looks down again the elf is gone.

He blinks to see himself in a black tuxedo on a hill in eversong. It's raining - he's surrounded by a few of his friends and some others, he gasps softly at the sight of a coffin a few feet before him. He peers inside it to see the corpse of his ex husband Ishah. He brushes a crimson lock away from Ishah's pale face. Tears drop from his eyes, Elvera - one of his most closest friends places a hand on Dmitry's back comforting him. "I'm sorry Demi. It- it just happened"  
Dmitry hugs Ishahs corpse his face fully impaled on Ishahs shoulder as he screams a tortured cry of desperation. He peers around as if vengeful until his eyes make contact with another elf. Another elf who seemed to have a disturbingly neutral look on his face. The elf looked exactly like the slut he had just fucked. He drops Ishah- a soft thud is heard from the coffin. In an attempt to speak with the slut the large group circles him whispering something that he didn't seem to quite catch.

_**Wake up **__**Wake up **__**Wake up **__**Wake up**__**Wake up-  
**_  
He peers at the crowd with a rather horrified look until Ishah's corpse rises and grips onto demi's collar he yells, "**WAKE UP!**"


End file.
